All That I Have
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: Its been 3 years since Sora left without a word to anyone, without a word to her. On Kairi's eightenth birthday her wish comes true and old feelings start to rise. Who will she choose?


All that I have

Kairi stood on the yellow sandy beach looking out to the island. The sun was set just behind it giving it a hazy effect. Birds were chirping happily signaling it was going to be another sunny day. The gentle breeze blew her hair as she placed her hand to her head to steady it. She looked down to the water that was steadily rising and wetting her feet. She bowed her head. She had been thinking alot about Sora lately and she shouldn't be. The young girl clenched her fists in anger. Three years had passed since Sora had left Riku and her on the island. It was just after they had recieved the letter from king Mickey. The one in the bottle that she took to Sora. Now she wished she had never found it. Sora began acting weird and distancing himself from the group. He seemed strange and lost his temper easily with her. He was weird right up until the time he disappeared and they hadn't seen him since. Kairi never saw it coming. But the strange thing was the letter never said anything about the heartless playing up. It had just said thankyou. She was still mad at him. How could he just leave without even saying goodbye after they promised to do everything together? Sora promised he wouldn't leave her but where was he when she needed him the most?

"Sora..." she closed her eyes and whispered his name.

"Hey Kairi!" A deep male voice yelled out to her.

She turned around and smiled.

"We're gonna be late!" the platinum haired boy called.

"Coming!" she bent down and grabbed her shoes and bag before running to catch up with her friends.

"Are you late for everything?" Riku commented with a sigh.

Kairi poked her tongue out at him. Selphie couldn't help but notice the bags under Kairi's eyes. She knew Kairi hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Not since he left.

"I was only joking" Riku said as he placed an arm around her waist and gave her a small peck on the check.

Selphie giggled and Kairi blushed slightly. "Aw you guys make such a cute couple"

"Late again" the old greying women half yelled throwing down her school record on the table, which made her jump. "You'd better have a good reason. This has been happening for months now" she spat.

"I'm sorry"

"Not to mention your grades are slipping. I am going to have to inform your parents again"

"No" Kairi blurted out sitting up from her chair "No. You don't have to. You don't need to ring them again" she shook her head.

"Then you better get this under control"

"Don't worry, I will" she gulped.

"And if you're late again this week it'll be detention for a week and I will have no choice but to ring your parents" she croaked.

"I understand"

"Now get to class"

Kairi mumbled a few words before doing as she was told.

She collapsed in the hard wooden chair behind her desk in a huff. How she loathed school. If it was up to her she wouldn't even be here. She folded her arms as she laxed back in her chair, slidong right down. The teacher was giving another boring hour long lecture. She sighed sitting back up and rested her forehead against her desk. This was so boring.

"Pssst"

Kairi lifted her head and looked around the room for the source of the distraction.

"Pssst!"

Kairi looked behind her and to Riku. "What?" she asked annoyed.

Riku handed her a piece of paper folded up neatly into a square She unfolded the note and read the contents of it in her head.

_"Hey, what are you doing later?"_

Kairi smirked as she began to scribble her reply. _"Depends. What did you have in mind?" _she passed it back over to him.

He quickly wrote something down and gave it back to her.

_"Wanna meet up and do something? Maybe talk about your 18 birthday?"_

She turned in her seat to face him, a mischevious grin on her face.

"Ahem!" the teacher waited for her to face him before continueing on with the lecture.

Riku leant against the wall outside the classroom and waited for Kairi as she got told off again. Kairi walked out obviously angry.

"Hey" Riku had to take long strides to keep up with her pace.

When she reached outside she stopped and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. It was just what she needed to calm her down. Riku looked at her in amazment. She was so beautiful as the sun beat down on her face making her look like an angel. How did he ever end up with her?

"You alright?" he asked kindly, his lips forming a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she forced a smile as she turned to face the silver haired boy.

He placed a rough hand to the side of her face and looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes unsure. "You sure?"

"I'm fine, Riku" she giggled.

He smiled as he placed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed in pleasure as they both melted into eachother. It all ended too fast as Riku was ripped away by a teacher.

"No public displays of affection in this school" he scolded.

Kairi bit her bottom lip as she grabbed Riku's shirt and pulled him behind the school to a deserted place nobody went. She placed both hands to the side of his face and pulled his lips down to hers as she fell back against the wall. Riku was in bliss. He never thought he would ever get Kairi. He began to trail kisses down her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"So what do you wanna do for your birthday?" he asked in the hopes that he would actually get an answer making his job that much easier.

"I don't know" she replied as he comtinued to kiss her. "Something..." she thought hard for a second. "Something...big"

"Big party it is then!" Riku laughed.

Kairi ran home at full speed. She was going to miss her curfew and her parents would go nuts. The auburn haired girl burst through the door huffing and puffing in an attempt to catch her breath. She paused for a second before carefully making her way up the stairs.

"Kairi!" her step fathers voice boomed from the dinning room. "Get in here!"

She gulped as she backed down the few steps she had managed to climb and made her way towards her fathers voice.

"Sit down" he spoke in that harsh voice of his.

She could clearly hear the anger in his tone so she did as she was told. They sat in a nerve racking silence before he drew in a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Whats this!?" ha asked holding up a letter with the schools emblem in the corner.

"I don't know" she lied. She knew exactly what it was.

"It says you've been missing classes, and your grades suck"

"I don't care" she folded her arms and slumped down in the seat.

"Well, you should! I pay good money to send you to that school!" he yelled, his voice steadily rising. "Im not gonna let you waste my money, and throw your future away!"

"Its my life!" Kairi yelled back. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Don't give me any of that attitude" her step father growled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled again. "You're not my father!"

He stood up and knocked the chair he was sitting on over. It crashed to the ground. He made a move for her but she was too quick. Kairi knew his moves all too well. She had already got up and was out the door before he had a chance to catch up with her.

She ran to the beach and kicked the water frustratedly. Her whole body was tense with anger and she felt like screaming, so thats what she did. She screamed as loud and as long as she could. She breathed in heavily as she fell to her knees in defeat. Kairi looked up just in time to see a shooting star shoot across the sky.

"Make a wish" she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened her eyes she stared up at the large round moon that was shinning down on her. "Happy birthday Kairi" she whispered.

"Hey! Kairi wait up!" Selphie yelled as her, Wakka, Tidus and Riku ran to catch up with her.

"Happy birthday" Riku said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Happy birthday!" everyone else said in unison.

Kairi looked down tot he ground. She was greatful to have friends like these. "Thanks guys"

"So, why weren't you at school today?" Selphie asked. "We all missed you"

"Oh, I didn't feel like it" the young girl shook her head.

"You're still up for your party tonight?"

She raised her head and a smile graced her lips. She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, of course"

"Good" Riku nodded staring intently at her.

"Come on!" the bubbly Selphie grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the group. "Lets go shopping"

All the guys just sighed. "Chicks" Tidus shook his head as he turned away. It was up to the boys to so the setting up for the party.


End file.
